I need you
by Inferno91
Summary: Kai realizes that he likes hilary and... longer adn better summary inside.... R R
1. Default Chapter

I NEED YOU

**BY: **Eternal-Eclipse

Eternal-Eclipse: Well folks, here's another KaiHilary fic, I know some people like it. This is another songfic and the song I used this time is 'I need you' sang by Westlife. I hope that people will like this one. Flames are welcomed but discouraged. Please read and review. PEACE!!

SHORT BACKGROUND: Kai realizes how he likes Hilary but he accidentally hurt her feelings. She gets really mad at him and that makes Kai disappointed. He used a song to get Hilary not mad at him anymore. Will it work?

Kai's POV

Today, practice, at Tyson's dojo. Everyone's here, Rei, Max, Tyson, Hilary and me. She was cheering everytime we would do a good move. "That was great you guys! You're sure to win the next tourney." She exclaimed. It was summer and Hilary decided to change her attire; it was a light pink tank top, a white miniskirt and white knee high boots, man, she looks good... slaps self I gotta concentrate!!

After practice, it was off to my place for snacks. As Tyson was gobbling up, I kept on looking at Hilary; I can't believe how good she actually looks... What am I saying?! I'm a loner! I don't fall in love... maybe I can...

"You were great at practice Kai." Hilary went to me and smiled.

"Hn."

"I was just gonna compliment your playing a while ago." She shrugged.

I would've been nice but that would ruin my reputation as a snobbish loner.

"Look, I appreciate this but go and leave me alone." I glared at her.

"But Kai... I wanted to tell you that..." She stated, I could see that she was about to cry.

"I don't need friends! Now leave me alone!!!!" I yelled.

"Kai, you're a jerk!!!" She screamed and ran out the door.

What have I done?! The others looked at me with shock as they- one by one –left my house. I gotta make it up to Hilary... but how... (AN: So, Kai figures how and let's fast forward.)

I found Hilary at her house. "Hilary!" I called out. She peeked out her window. "Leave me alone you jerk!" She shouted. "Please listen..." I sighed... but she wouldn't. I decided to leave her a note instead. I wrote it all on a long piece of paper and told her mom to give it to her. And then I left, hoping for all to be okay...

Hilary's POV

My mom gave me the letter; it was from Kai. I decided not to read it but I was getting very curious. I opened the envelope and saw two pieces of paper. I read the first one.

Dear Hilary,

I'm sorry for shouting at you, it's because if I'll be nice, I might ruin my attitude as the mean me. I know my reason sucks but it's the only one I've got. I'm really sorry for that. Please forgive me. You don't know how much you mean to me, I look at you more that a friend... Please understand.

Sincerely yours,

Kai

And the letter ended there... could he really mean it? I mean, does he like me or something? I read the second paper and this is what it said: (AN: Lines inside the are the song lyrics.)

_Baby, baby, I swear to you,_

Hilary, I promise...

_Anytime you want me to,_

Anytime you need me...

_Baby, baby, I'm here for you,_

I'll be there for you...

_I don't know why,_

I'm clueless...

_Why I did those things to you,_

I don't know why I hurt you...

_What went through my mind,_

I didn't know what came over me...

_And i don't know why,_

And...

_Why I broke your heart in two,_

Why I shouted for no reason and hurt you...

_Guess that i was blind,_

I was blinded by conceit...

_Baby how i wish you could forgive me, just one more time,_

Please forgive me...

_And i swear, I'll be there,_

From now on, I'll always be here for you...

_Anytime you want me to,_

When anything goes wrong...

_I'll be true, here for you,_

My love is true...

_Don't leave me lonely,_

So, please forgive me...

_Cause I need you,_

I love you and I can't live without you...

_Guess I've been a fool,_

I've been so foolish...

_Now i can see the price to pay,_

Now I'm regretting it...

_I can't run and hide_,

I can't turn back time...

_Cause I'm losing you,_

I'm losing you as my friend...

_And my chances slipped away,_

All I did are slipping...

_With each time i lied,_

Everytime I hurt you...

_Baby how I wish you could forgive me, just one more time,_

Please for give me...

_And I swear, I'll be there,_

I'll always care for you...

_Anytime you want me to,_

All the time you need me...

_I'll be true, here for you,_

I'll be there...

_Don't leave me lonely,_

Please forgive me...

_Cause I need you,_

I love you and I can't love without you...

_Living without you,_

When you're not here...

_Will tear me apart,_

I'm falling apart...

_When I know how it could have been,_

And I know that we could still be friend or more...

_But I don't care what it leads to,_

I don't care what they say...

_Let's make a new start,_

Let's start over...

_And give love a chance to win,_

Please give me a chance...

_Cause, baby I swear,_

I'll never hurt you again...

_Baby, baby, I swear to you,_

I promise...

_Anytime you want me to,_

Anytime, anywhere...

_Baby, baby, I'm here for you,_

I'm there, you can count on that...

_Don't leave me lonely_

Please forgive me...

_Cause I need you._

I love you and I can't live without you...

_Yes baby I need you_

I love you...

With all my heart,

Kai

I took time to read it over and over again... maybe he really means it... I don't wanna fight... I also love him, I thought he couldn't love, but I was very wrong. I must see him now. I got dressed and ran to look for him.

There he is, walking alone...

"Kai!!" I called to him.

He stops and turns back.

"I forgive you." I said, running to him and throwing my arms around him. "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk... I love you so much." I began crying.

"It's okay Hilary, I understand..." I look at him and he smiles ever so warm.

I smiled back, feeling very comfortable in his arms.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, I didn't mean to." He apologizes.

"It's okay Kai..." I smiled.

Kai tilts my chin up and we look into each other's eyes.

"I love you Hilary..."

"I love you too Kai..."

I smiled and he does so too.

He wraps his arms around my waist and moves closer, our lips only inches away.

"I love you very much Hilary." He said as he finally broke the gap that was separating our lips.

Both our hearts leapt with joy as our first kiss lingered on and on and on...

END

Eternal-Eclipse: So, how was it?

Kai: I thought it was stupid.

Hilary: I think it's sweet, always using me and Kai in your fics...

Kai: Yeah, I hate that.

Tyson: Why don't you ever use me? Or Rei? Or Max?

Eternal-Eclipse: Because Kai makes a great Romeo coz he's a loner and people think he can't fall in love and Hilary... well because a lot of people like Kai and Hilary together!

Kai: shudders

Eternal-Eclipse: Reviews please!


	2. Hilary

I NEED YOU

BY: Eternal-Eclipse 

Eternal-Eclipse: Well, some reviewers wanted a sequel, so here's a sequel. It's still a songfic still with the title 'I need you'; but this time, not by Westlife- I used Westlife on the first part- this will be the one by LeAnn Rimes. (Did I spell that right?).

SHORT BACKGROUND: Hilary and Kai are in a current relationship and unfortunately; Kai has to go off somewhere. Hilary does not want him to go. Can she persuade him to stay?

Kai's POV

Starting a relationship with Hilary is by far the best thing I've done. She's been so nice to me ever since.

We were supposed to go out for dinner when something came up. I received mail that I had to go off someplace far for some serious business. (AN: Don't ask what... ) I have to tell Hilary...

We met at some fancy restaurant. "Hey there Kai." She greeted me with a kiss on my cheek. "Hi..." I said, should I tell her?

"Kai, what's bothering you? You've been so silent ever since we got here." Hilary gave a concerned look.

"Look, Hilary, I've got to tell you something..." I began.

"Don't you love me anymore?" She asked.

"No, it has nothing to do with our relationship... it's something else." I reassured.

"Then what is it?"

"Hilary, I have to leave tomorrow morning for something... I can only stay for a good reason..."

"I'll give you a reason..."

"How?" I asked.

Hilary's POV

This has got to work... I would sing for him... (AN: Let's say Hilary can sing well okay?) I just hope he gets the message...He has too! I gave him a small piece of paper, containing the note and the meanings; quite similar to the one he gave me.

Kai's POV

I opened the paper and read ti as music began to play, and Hilary began to sing... Her voice, soft and angelic, filling the restaurant...

Hilary's POV

(AN: Lines inside the are the song lyrics.)

_I don't need a lot of things,_

I don't need so much...

_I can get by with nothing._

I can live without so many material possessions...

_Of all the blessings life can bring,_

Everything I have...

_I've always needed something._

There's always this special need...

_But I've got all I need,_

But I've got what I want...

_When it comes to loving you._

When it's about you...

_You're my only reason,_

You're all I need...

_You're my only truth._

You're all I want...

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain._

I need you so much...

_I need you like mercy from heaven's gate._

I need you more than anything...

_There's a freedom in your arms,_

I feel free and strong with you...

_That caries me through, I need you._

Please don't leave, I need you...

_You're the hope that moves me,_

You're the one who tells me never to give up...

_To courage again._

And stand up for myself...

_You're the love that rescues me,_

You're love saves me...

_When the cold winds rage._

From danger...

_And it's so amazing,_

You're wonderful...

_'Cause that's just how you are._

Just being yourself...

_And I can't turn back now,_

And you can't erase our love...

_'Cause you've brought me too far._

Cause we've been to so much...

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain._

I need you so much...

_I need you like mercy from heaven's gate._

I need you more than anything...

_There's a freedom in your arms,_

I feel free and strong with you...

_That caries me through, I need you._

Please don't leave, I need you...

Please understand,

Hilary.

Kai's POV

I was so touched with that, but before I could reply, she left with no more hesitation.

The next morning, I found Hilary at the park.

"Hilary!"

She looked at me as I was running towards her.

"Don't you have a plane to catch?"

"I'm staying!"

She smiled, but then her face fell. "Don't you have important stuff to do?"

"You're more important than whatever that is!" I told her.

Her eyes began to well up, but she was smiling. She lounged her self to me as I hugged her back.

"Thanks so much Kai." She said.

"You too, thanks for making me realize how much I mean to you..." I smiled to her.

And that's it; we kissed...

Eternal-Eclipse: How was it?

Rei: Fine...

Kai: grumbles I still hate you!!!

Eternal-Eclipse: Don't care; my reviewers say that the first part was sweet.

Tyson: Why'd you make a part 2?

Eternal-Eclipse: Someone wanted me too, so I did. I wanna do a part two too y'know!"

Max: Interesting...

Eternal-Eclipse: Readers, if ever you want me to make a chapter 3, please recommend a love song and who sang it. If you can, please include the lyrics; but don't send it as a review, e-mail it to me at .

Rei: Hey Eternal-Eclipse, isn't it your birthday today?

Eternal-Eclipse: Oh yeah, I'm wrote this story on April 18, 2004 (my birthday) I'm 13 now, I was twelve yesterday, and it's exactly 7:17 in the morning.

Kai: Even if it's your birthday, I still hate you!

Eternal-Eclipse: Oh shut up!!! Nobody cares!

Kai: grumbles

Eternal-Eclipse: Reviews please!


End file.
